tropes_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Dragon Ball. Stop!! Hibari-kun. Maple Town (which isn't aimed at boys). Fist of the North Star. What do all those have in common? All but one of them were shonen serialized in Weekly Shonen Jump, and all were made into anime in the 1980s. Then came 1987. You surf through your copy of Weekly Shonen Jump, hoping to catch up on KochiKame or the aformentioned Dragon Ball or Fist of the North Star. What do you see on the cover? JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, a manga that has been running since 1987 and is still going. The series only follows one member of the Joestar family per arc (when it first started, it was Jonathan; as of Golden Wind, it's Giorno Giovanni). Known for being so increasingly adult, it was actually taken off the Weekly Shonen Jump, effective from Steel Ball Run onward. Notable for being referenced in (almost) nearly every shonen series (within Jump and outside Jump) since its debut (and not to mention a few shoujo and a kodomomuke as well). Also notable for its big sack of memes it carries around. Not to mention it's also notable for one of the manliest cases of Shoujo Jump in manga. For a more kid-friendly (at least in America) version, see Shaman King. For JoJo's inspiration-of-sorts, see Fist of the North Star. Tropes *Cartoon Network Isn't Teletoon: One of the rarest examples licensed by Viz- the anime is simulcast by Crunchyroll, not Hulu. It got to the point where it's possible Hulu only hosts the dub. **Also played straight between the US and LatAM, a rarity for any anime broadcast on the channel space of Cartoon Network in the US. **Averted for both the anime and manga- Viz licensed both and are free to publish DVDs/Blu-rays of the JoJo anime under their Shonen Jump banner. *Size Changing: Iggy, during and after his fight with Pet Shop. Rare in this series otherwise. *Obscurity, much?: The A.P.P.P OVA, thanks to a little fact they did not check: they simply copy-pasted Arabic text onto a book that one of the characters was reading. We can't reveal where the text came from, for obvious reasons. **That only applied to Japan. For why it's obscure in America, not only did the licensor go through Bionix Bankruptcy, causing the OVA to go out-of-print, but the OVA was misplaced by the 2012 anime's Stardust Crusaders adaptation. The DVDs are still available second-hand, but while prices for individual volumes are reasonable, it'll take a big sum of cash to get the entirety of the OVA. *Popularity Killoff: JoJo mangaka Hirohiko Araki anticipated this so he could end his series on Stardust Crusaders. What happened instead was an inversion of this trope- JoJo ended up surpassing Fist of the North Star in terms of chapters by the time Diamond is Unbreakable ended, and currently surpasses One Piece in number of volumes (124 vs. One Piece's 92, as of June 2019) despite One Piece surpassing JoJo by number of chapters as of 2019 (945 compared to JoJo's 933). In contrast, Bleach and Naruto, both considered part of the big three manga, ran for less (volume-wise) than that. *This gave us inspiration: Not directly, but Tetsunoshin, in the first episode of the anime he appears in, uses one of Joseph's most frequent quotes. TBA.